


Blooming & Wilting

by Tinkyshminky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, For this one I was thinking platonic, Ino Angst, It burns, Ouch, Pining and fluff, This was supposed to be, You can read It as friendship or romantic, You’ll find something ;), but if you want to look super hard into it, but still, but then it turned into this hot mess, pretty tame angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkyshminky/pseuds/Tinkyshminky
Summary: Ino new that she would never be able to demolish mountains with a kiss, or heal a near dead man to perfect health, or ever be favored enough to be entrusted with the Strength of a Hundred seal, never be able to proudly adorn the purple diamond on her forehead.That honor would only ever go to Sakura Haruno.





	Blooming & Wilting

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Naruto  
> Have some fun with this tame(?) angsts

Ino understood that Sakura had already been training with Tsunade for a whole year and a half, and that there was no reason to be angry that she herself wasn’t at her rivals level yet.

Ino also new that she would never be able to demolish mountains with a kiss, or heal a near dead man to perfect health, or ever be favored enough to be entrusted with the Strength of a Hundred seal, never be able to proudly adorn the purple diamond on her forehead.

That honor would only ever go to _Sakura_ _Haruno_.

The strongest kunoichi in konoha

But as she was pushed away to practice with Shizune-nothing against the black haired girl, especially since she most likely held similar sentiments about being dumped for a pink civilian girl a whole generation younger, when Shizune had been faithfully by Tsunade's side for years and _how_ _was_ _that_ _fair_!-

She watched as Sakura got stronger and better everyday, she sometimes couldn’t handle it and at the end of the day, after dealing with Sakuras cheerful goodbyes, she would go to Choji and Shikamaru, she’d scream and cry, and they’d hug her _but she’d never feel better, so incompetent, and weak, she’s such a failure-_

She could only watch as Sakura became not only the strongest kunoichi, but Shinobi Ino and the rest of the elemental nations had ever seen.

And she would hate herself even more for the way she thought of Sakura, and It hurt because she couldn’t even be angry when the emerald eyes would lock onto her own and Sakura would giver her a wide smile, her eyes creasing and her dimples showning and Inos tritor heart would _bleed_.

Because she couldn’t be angry at- _kind, sweet, beautiful, strong-_ Sakura _,_ because Ino just loved her _so_ _much_.

Her whole life Ino had watched Sakura grow, and as she watched her beautiful, confident, strong and amazing best friend bloom and she had to wonder.

_Why was it that Ino had already begun to wilt?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Ino/Sakura lesbian pinning fic where Ino really lusted after Sakura's muscles and then it turned into this hot mess of angst, so here you go insight on Ino -and a little on an angry Shizune counterpart- bc I don’t actually think that Shizune’s personality supports the emotion anger, (annoyance, and exasperation yes) but she’s a poison spewing sweet little cinnamon roll with a pet pig so...


End file.
